Take A Breath
by PanicAttack757
Summary: Naitlyn. Shane is trying to find Nate a girlfriend, but Nate can only think of a girl who's name he doesn't know, that he fell in love with the summer before at camp. But it turns out that the girl Shane has in mind and Nate's mystery girl are the same.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay people! This is my first attempt at writing a Camp Rock fic! And it will be a Naitlyn! Because I have read a lot of those in the last few days and I LOVE them together!! Oh and the rating is just for safety, it's because there's a little bit of cursing. Okay, well I'll shut up now and get on with the story!! Enjoy everyone! And please, times a bazillion, pretty please review!! and tell me what you think!! Even if you absolutely hate it! I really wanna know! Okay well R&R please and thank you! Now on with the story!! Wh00t! :D Oh and the title might change, because I don't know exactly whats going to happen yet, so I just made it the name of my favorite Jonas Brothers song. Hah okay, now I'll really shut up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or any of the characters. Basically, anything you don't recognize is mine, and anything you do recognize isn't mine.**

_Take A Breath_

_Chapter One._

Caitlyn's POV

Hello, my name is Caitlyn Gellar, and I am officially the happiest person in the world!

Why is this so, you may ask. Well the answer is simple.

_CAMP ROCK!!_

Yes, lady's and gentlemen, it is finally summer! Which means no more stupid school full of annoying people who hate me almost as much as I hate them. Now a whole summer full of nothing but music! Ahh, my life is wonderful...

Plus I will get to see my best friend, Mitchie Torres! I met her last year at camp, and we've been best friends ever since! The only problem was that I saw her for a grand total of two times during the school year! It was torture! But that is all in the past, because it's finally SUMMER!!

Okay, I'm done being crazy (for the moment).

So I arrive at camp to see the usual. Friends catching up, people already starting to rock it out, and my group of amazing friends.

"MITCHIE!!" I shriek right before hugging my friend. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"

"I know, it's so great to see you Caitlyn!" She says, sounding as excited and happy as I feel.

"Hey, Caitlyn!" the others greet me.

"Hi guys!" I reply. "Lola, Barron, Sander, Ella, Peggy." I give each of them a hug. All except the last one. "Tess." I say, and instead of a hug, we shake hands. Awkward...

"So Mitch," I ask, pulling her a little ways away from the rest of the group, "Where's that hunky hunky boyfriend of yours?"

This makes her blush a little. "Um... well I saw him for a few minutes before, but I think he had to go talk to Brown or something." She smiles. It seems like all she does while thinking about rock star Shane Gray is blush and smile. I'm really happy for her.

Suddenly said boy appears, wrapping his arms around Mitchie's waist and kissing her on the cheek. If possible her smile got even bigger.

"Talking about me, are we?" He says, smirking a little.

"Maybe..." Mitchie replies.

"Nah I know you were." He says, "I saw the smile." Mitchie looks down and blushes some more. It's really cute. But kind of sickening to us who haven't yet met the love of their life.

"Hey, Shane." I say. Even though we hardly know each other, I feel the need to say hello to him.

He finally takes his eyes off of Mitchie to say, "Hey, it's Caitlyn, right?"

I nod. "Yeah. I think we may have met briefly last summer, but you two were always off doing whatever it is you kids do these days." They both laugh a little. "But I bet I know you a lot better than you think I do."

"Why? Because I'm a famous rock star?" He smirks and does this little hair flip thing, as though to prove the point that he's the hottest thing in the world.

"Actually no... mostly because Mitchie talks about you non stop."

"Hah! I knew you couldn't stop talking about me!" Shane says to Mitchie.

She glares at me and whines, "Caitlyn..."

I smile sweetly and say, "What? He just said he already knew." To which Mitchie rolls her eyes.

"Hey, where are the other guys?" Mitchie asks Shane.

"Oh, they're around somewhere..." He doesn't seem to care all that much about where his friends are because he's too busy staring at Mitchie. Of course.

"The rest of Connect 3 is here too?" I ask. I hadn't heard this till now.

Shane nods and says, "Yeah, we're all going to be counselors this summer."

"Coolio!" I reply. I think it's pretty awesome that Jason and Nate are going to be here too! And I bet I'm not the only girl here thinking that... but what can I say? The Connect 3 guys _are _cute.

Then something rather strange happened. Shane gives me this... look. I don't exactly know what it is, but it's kind of freaking me out. But what he says next is even freakier than the look. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"E-excuse me?" I stutter. What. The. Fuck?

He rolls his eyes and repeats himself. "Do you have a boyfriend? It's quite a simple question, really."

"Um... n-no." I say, completely confused. "I ah... I don't."

"Great!" Okay, why does he sound completely excited about this?

I send Mitchie a look that says, 'Has your hunky hunky boyfriend gone crazy?'

I'm guessing she understands what I'm thinking because she says, "Um, Shane...?"

He smiles down at her, then starts whispering in her ear! While I'm standing right in front of them! What is this? But whatever he's saying is making a smile slowly spread on Mitchie's face.

"Um... hello?" I ask, waving my hands in front of their faces. "Kind of standing right here!" Still nothing. "You know the whole point of talking about someone behind their back is so that they don't know you're talking shit about them, so could you at least wait until I can't see you doing it!"

"Shane that's an awesome idea!" Mitchie squeals, wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him. Except this little kiss turns into a full blown make out session! Yucky!

Like I said before, I am extremely happy that my best friend has found her soul mate, but do they really have to rub it in my face that I've never had a boyfriend before? That I've never been kissed?

Yup, that's right. I'm a 16 year old girl who hasn't had her first kiss yet. It's not like I don't want a boyfriend or anything, it's just no one's really been interested before. And don't get all 'Aww, poor girl! Nobody loves her!' on me. I don't really care that much. Well, actually I _didn't _care, until I actually had someone to be jealous of. And don't think I want Shane! No way! He's totally Mitchie's! I just want... someone.

I clear my throat. "Um, again, kind of standing right here!"

Finally they pull away. Shane's smirking, and Mitchie's blushing. "Sorry, Caitlyn!"

I sigh. "It's okay, you're young and in love. But would someone care to inform me of what this 'great idea' is?"

The two look at each other. Then Shane says, "Nah, it's not a big deal. Nothing you need to worry about..."

I gasp. "What?! You can't do this to me! I know there's something, now you have to tell me now!"

"Nope. Don't think so." Shane says, smirking at me.

"Well... Mitchie'll tell me!" I say, sounding extremely desperate, and probably a little insane, too. What can I say, I hate not knowing things! "Won't you Mitch?!"

"Sorry, Cait..." She says, sounding apologetic, but smirking just like that stupid boyfriend of hers.

I growl. Yes, I literally growl at them, and say, "Fine! I don't care! I'll find out eventually, you know!"

And the two of them just stand there laughing at me wile I flip a shit. So much for 'bros before hoes'! Or, whatever the female equivalent to that saying is. Sisters before... misters? I don't know okay! Well it doesn't really matter.

Once they _finally _stop laughing at me, Shane says, "Well, I guess you two should start heading to your cabins. See you at the Opening Jam later, right?"

Mitchie just giggles and says, "Of course!" She kisses him goodbye.

"Bye, Caitlyn." Shane says. I nod. And just before walking away, he _winks _at me! Can you believe that boy?! Ugh...

Once Mitchie and I get situated in our cabin, I ask, "Okay, so what's up with that boyfriend of yours? What were you guys talking about? Did it have to do wit me at all? I must know... NOW!" Again, I go a little insane. Bless Mitchie's heart for putting up with me, because I imagine I can be quite annoying at times.

Mitch just rolls her eyes and says, "Oh, you'll find out soon enough..."

I groan and say, "Your lucky your my best friend, you know."

"Whatever," is all she says. "Now lets get ready for the jam! What should I wear? Cause, you know I want to look really good for Shane tonight and..."

Ugh. I roll my eyes and pretend to listen, not really thinking about anything until I hear her end her speech with, "... yeah this is perfect! Now what are you going to wear?"

"Huh?" I say, looking up at her, slightly confused.

"Cait, you want to look your best don't you?" Then she smirks and adds, "Besides, you never know what might happen, you might just meet someone and, you know..." I raise an eyebrow at her, now even more confused. "Well, you just want to look your best!"

"Can't I just wear what I'm already wearing?" I ask. I was wearing black jeans and a t-shirt since I wanted to be comfortable during the car ride to camp.

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of something with a skirt..." Mitchie said sounding slightly disappointed.

I just roll my eyes and say, "Fine, whatever...," knowing that she will make me feel guilty about this later if I didn't do what she wants. We have about half an our left before the jam starts, so we just spend the rest of the time picking out clothes, doing hair, make-up, and pretty much everything else girls do while getting ready for a big night.

But what I didn't get was why she wanted me all dressed up. I mean it's just opening night jam, what's the big deal? I get why she wants to look good for Shane, but who do I have to look good for? Oh well, I guess Mitchie's right, _you never know..._ Well let's just wait and see.

Nate's POV

I'm sitting on my bed, just messing around with some stuff on my guitar, when Shane walks in.

"Hello, Nathanial!" He says.

I glare at him. "Do NOT call me, Nathanial."

He just laughs and says, "Whatever..."

Its silent for a moment, so I continue what I was doing before being interrupted by one of my best friends.

"That sounds good," Shane comments after I'm playing for a few minutes. "What is it?"

I shrug. "Nothing really, I'm just messing around."

"Oh." He says. "Well, maybe we could make it into something."

"Yeah I guess so." I get up to look for some paper. "I'll write it down, and start working on it right now."

But Shane grabs my guitar out of my hands and puts it down in the corner. I start to protest, but he says, "You can do that later. Why don't you come to the opening night jam?"

Again I just shrug. "Eh, no thanks. What's the point? Besides like you said, that could be a really good song, so I should get working on it..."

"Nate..." he whines, "You've been so focused on working lately. It's summer! We're back at camp rock, lets just have some fun. We can work later. And besides, writing music shouldn't be a 'job' for us, and lately you've been acting like it is."

"I guess you're right..." And he is. This isn't supposed to be work, I should be doing this because I love it, not because I have to.

"So, does that mean you're coming tonight?" Shane asks.

"I guess..." Who knows, maybe it will be fun.

"Awesome!" Shane says. Then he sits next to me on my bed. "Guess what?" He asks. I just nod, letting him know to continue. "Well, I met this awesome girl today and-"

But I cut him off. "What?!" I can not believe him! "What about Mitchie? You two are perfect together! And she changed you! Man, what is wrong with you how could you do that to her?" I keep rambling on about ho much of a jerk he's being to Mitchie until he starts laughing. "What?" I ask him.

"No, you got it all wrong!" He says still laughing, "Not for me, for you! God, you think I would do that to Mitchie? You have no faith in me, Nate."

I glare at him. "For me?" I ask.

"Yes, for you." He replies.

"Shane, no." I say, sharply. "Not this again. You've got to stop trying to get me a girlfriend. I can do that myself..." For a while now Shane has taken it upon himself to try to find me a girlfriend. He keeps making me meet all of theses girls, trying to hook me up with them, but I'm just not interested. And it's getting rather annoying because he's _always_ doing it.

"Well, obviously you can't." He says. "Come on, when is the last time you were on a date?"

I look away from him when I answer. "I don't know, I don't remember..."

"See!" I glare at him again, but he keeps going. "You always used to go out, or have girlfriends. What happened?"

"I don't see why I need a girlfriend." I muttered.

He shook his head. "It's not that you _need_ one. It's just that you suddenly stopped dating all together, and you seem so different now. And I'm wondering if that has anything to do with it." I don't reply, so he asks. "Did something happen...?"

I shook my head. "No, nothing." But that's a lie. Something did happen. But I'm not about to tell him about it.

He sighs and says. "Look, just come tonight okay? She's Mitchie's friend, so we'll all just hang out together. It won't be a big thing, I promise. Just meet her, see what you think of her, and if there's nothing, I won't force you to do anything. It'll just be four friends hanging out."

"Fine." I say, giving up. "Whatever, I'll go."

"Thanks." He smiles at me, then says, "And don't go in determined not to like her. Give her a chance, cause I think you'll really like her."

"How do you know I'll like her?"

"Um, well... she's Mitchie's friend, and your my friend, and I like Mitchie... and Mitchie likes me... so maybe you'll like each other...?" I laugh at the confused look on his face. I don't think he knows what he just said.

"That's some logic. You're right, I'm going to love her!"

"Oh shut up." He says. "She just seems like someone I could see you with."

"Whatever..." I stand up. "Guess I should get ready..." I mutter before grabbing some random clothes and going into the bathroom to change.

I start thinking about how all of this started. Shane was (unfortunately) right. I used to go out a lot, I had a few girlfriends, went on a few dates and all that. But for the past year, all of that has stopped, and I've been insanely focused on work. Because that night, for some reason, changed me.

_--Flashback--_

_It was the las day of camp, right after Final Jam. Shane had finally found "The Girl With the Voice" and was off with her. Jason had even met someone, a girl named Ella. It was kind of cute really, how alike they were. But I was all by myself, bored out of my mind with nothing to do. I could go to bed, but I really wasn't tired at all. So I was just walking around. I decided to go to my favorite spot from when I was a camper. It was this little area surrounded by trees at the other side of the lake that was very quiet and peaceful. You couldn't see or hear the rest of the camp, which I liked. I would always go there when I just needed some alone time, and it was my favorite place at camp._

_I walked over to my spot, but stopped when I heard a voice. I hid behind a bush so that I could see the person but they couldn't see me. There was a girl sitting there, her feet dangling in the water. From what I could see of her, she looked about my age, with curly dirty blond, almost brown, hair. She was singing to herself, it was a song I didn't recognize, but it sounded so beautiful. She was in her own little world, swaying to the beat of the music, and singing. _

_After a while she stood up. I was afraid she was going to leave. I didn't want her to. I could have stayed hidden behind that bush watching her forever. But instead of leaving, she started dancing. Watching her dance was even more beautiful than listening to her sing (if that was possible). She continued to sing and dance to herself for a while, I don't know exactly how long._

_I shifted my weight to get in a more comfortable position, but accidentally snapped a twig. The girl seemed to hear that because she suddenly stopped, and whipped her head around to look where I was hiding. Luckily I had ducked down so she didn't see me. She stared in my direction for a few moments, and I studied her face._

_I didn't recognize her at all. But she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I was close enough to see her eyes. They were hazel, and I couldn't imagine there being a more beautiful pair of eyes in the world. I could get lost in those eyes. She looked a little worried, probably because she thought someone had heard her or seen her. I couldn't understand why that would worry her, because it was beautiful. _

_I wanted to talk to her, meet her. Anything, really. I was about to step out from behind the bush, but she grabbed her stuff, and left while saying, "Must have been an animal or something..." I wanted to run after her, but decided that would probably freak her out, so I just left, going the opposite way. I decided I would try to find her the next morning before we left. But we had to leave right away the next day. I tried to look for her, but I couldn't find her anywhere. _

_--End Flashback--_

I never saw her after that. I don't even know her name. All I have of her is that memory. And I'm constantly thinking about her or hearing her voice in my head. I dream about that night a lot, too. I don't exactly know how, but I think I fell in love with that girl that night, even though I had never met her and had no idea who she was. And after that, I wasn't interested in anyone else. When I found out Connect 3 was coming back to Camp Rock this summer, all I could think was that I might finally meet that girl. I feel like such a pansy for getting like this over a girl that I've never even met before, but I just can't help it. And it's been driving me crazy for the last year.

I sigh, and look in the mirror one last time before leaving the bathroom. Shane is in the main part of our cabin, ready to leave.

"Where's Jason?" I ask.

"He was catching up with Ella, I think." Both of us start laughing. Don't get me wrong, we were happy for our other best friend, but it's still really funny. "He said he'd meet us there." I just nod and we leave.

Once we get there, we stand off in the corner waiting for Mitchie and this girl to come. There are already people performing, so we just watch them.

"Hey, guys!" Mitchie says, walking towards us. She and Shane kiss briefly.

"Where's Caitlyn?" Shane asks her. Their both have smirks on their face. I'm assuming Caitlyn is the girl he's trying to hook me up with.

"Oh, well she started working on some new song right before we left, and said she'd be here in a few minutes." Then Mitchie stares pointedly at me and says, "She's very devoted to her music."

Shane nods and says, "Just like you, Nate!"

I roll my eyes and say to Mitchie, "So, I'm guessing your in on this whole thing too?"

She just laughs and says, "Yeah, but it was mostly Shane's idea."

I roll my eyes again. "Whatever..."

"Hey Mitchie!" I hear a voice shout from across the room.

This girl runs up to us, and continues talking. "Sorry, I just had a really go idea for that song and I had to finish it before I forgot!" I couldn't believe my eyes. "Hey Shane!" She says, then notices me. "Oh, you must be Nate! Hi I'm Caitlyn."

My eyes widen. Because standing in front of me is the girl I would recognize anywhere. The most beautiful face in the world. Caitlyn, the girl from that night almost a year ago.

**A/N: Wow, that took me a while to write! I don't know if I like the ending that much but... eh. I don't know. So, let me know what you guys think! Good? Bad? Amazing? Horrible? Please review! Even if you hate it, let me know! I will the happiest person in the world if you do! Okay, well thanks for reading! Tell me if I should continue!! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **I love you people. I love you so much, did you know that? You people make me the happiest person alive, you really and truly do! 11 reviews! PLUS 3 favorites, and 12 alerts on this story! And I might have even more before I actually post this chapter! I am amazed and extremely grateful! Teehee, the Jonas Brothers song "Take A Breath" just came on, and I have my iTunes on shuffle! Isn't that funny?!?! Just as I'm starting chapter 2 on a story with the same title! Wh00t! Okay, I think I'm going a little crazy here! But seriously, you people rock! So thanks bunches and on with the story! Here's Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy, and again, please review!! :D**

**Ugh sorry! I started writing this forever ago and just got around to finishing it! I suck, I know. It's been forever! Well I'm so sorry, I'll try not to let that happen again! Again, though, thanks for all your wonderful reviews, they mean the world to me! So here's the second chapter! Enjoy and please review again!**

**Ugh, and now I'm re-writing the whole thing cause I screwed it up sooo much! This is gonna take forever! But I am determined to have it done today (3/27)! Well lets see if I can do it! Wh00t!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Camp Rock or the characters. Only what you don't recognize is mine.**

_Chapter Two._

Caitlyn's POV.

So Mitchie finally managed to get me into a skirt. It's one of hers, but it's actually cute, and surprisingly, I like it a lot. I'm also wearing a lime green, almost see through, shirt over a black cami, and black leggings. She tried to force me to wear heals, but that's where I drew the line. Instead, I wore my favorite pair of beat up old converse. All in all, I wasn't too disappointed with the outfit, I actually really liked it. But I still didn't know why I had to get all dressed up, I mean, it's just camp, right? Oh well.

After we were done getting out outfits put together we had a few minutes left before we had to leave. So what did I do to pass the time? You guessed it! I pulled out my laptop and started working on some of my music. What can I say? Music is my life!

"Cait, we should probably start heading over now." Mitchie says, interrupting the musical genius going on in my beautiful little head.

"Oh! But I just started this new peace, and it's freaking amazing! I _have _to finish it before I forget!" I say hardly looking up from the computer screen

"But we're supposed to meet up with Shane and... um..." Then she starts having some sort of coughing fit.

Honestly, though, I really haven't been paying attention to her, I'm too preoccupied with my music, so I don't really notice any of this. So I just say, "You go on without me, I'll just be a few minutes."

"Nah, it's okay. I'll wait for you." Mitchie says.

"No, I insist you go, really." I practically beg. "Meet up with Shane, get all that kissing out of the way, so I don't have to see it."

She laughs. "Okay, but hurry up!" And she leaves.

After making the finishing touches on my new (and totally incredible!!) song, I put my stuff away, and head over the the opening night jam. The place is already totally packed. It's hard to make my way through the throng of people, but somehow I manage to fine Shane and Mitchie standing in a corner. I make my way towards them, and I yell, "Hey, Mitchie!"

Mitchie turns and sees me. She smiles and waves me over to the group. "Sorry," I start once I reach them, "I just had a really good idea for that song and I had to finish it before I forgot! Hey Shane!" I greet my best friend's (moronic) boyfriend.

Then I notice there's someone else with them. I can't believe I didn't notice him before. Because that person happens to be Nate Black, the youngest and (in my opinion) cutest member of Connect 3. Okay, don't make fun of me, but Connect 3 is sort of a musical guilty pleasure of mine. I just can't help it! I love them so much! Not to mention Nate, who is my only celebrity crush. But I, being the cool, calm, collected person I am (hah!), manage to say, while sounding like a completely sane, normal person, "Oh, you must be Nate! Hi, I'm Caitlyn." And I smile shyly at him.

Okay... did I do, or say something wrong? Because Nate is just standing there, staring at me like he can't believe his eyes. I can't exactly make out the look in his eyes. It might be something between shock and admiration. Though why he would be looking at me like that, I have no idea. Okay, now I'm confused...

Shane and Mitchie are staring back and forth between Nate and me. Finally, Shane has the sense to elbow Nate in the side, bringing him back to reality. "Oh... um... hi, ah...I-I'm... Nate." He manages to force out. He tilts his head down so he's looking at his feet, and he runs a hand through his insanely curly hair.

I laughed lightly and said, "Yeah, I know."

His head snaps up so he's looking me in the eyes. I stop laughing immediately. "I guess I should be used to that by now..." Nate mutters, breaking the eye contact.

I tilt my head to the side slightly and ask, honestly curious, "Used to what?"

He looks back at me and says, now smiling slightly, "Everyone knowing my name."

"Well, I mean, it must be hard to get used to. You used to be a normal guy, now everyone knows your name. It's understandable." I say. I have no idea where that came from, but I just felt the need to say it to him.

"Okay!" Mitchie shrieks, suddenly, sounding way too excited. I'd honestly forgotten that she and Shane were with us. I think I'd been too preoccupied with Nate (and not in _that_ way, you pervert.) "Shane and I are going to... um..."

"Go make out!" Shane yells, saving Mitchie. He, too, sounds extremely overzealous "Yeah, you guys don't want to watch that right?"

I look at the two of them, a confused expression on my face. "Well, no. But-"

"Okay then! Bye you guys!" Mitchie says, starting to drag Shane away.

I look at Nate, to see what he makes of our friends odd behavior. He's just staring at the floor, looking completely embarrassed. I wonder why...

But then Shane... oh Shane... that idiotic boy.... Well anyway, he turns to Nate and says, "And have fun..." in a suggestive way, and he winks.

That's when I realized. Ah, shit. "Wait!" I yell, right before Shane and Mitchie get away. They turn around, looking guilty and slightly scared. Oh they should be scared...

"So." I say, faking calmness. "That's what this is all about. You're trying to set me and him up."

"Well... yeah." Shane says. Mitchie smacks his arm.

"And this was your 'Great Idea' Shane?" I glare at him. "That's why you were butting into my personal life with the 'do you have a boyfriend' question?"

"Yes, but-"

"And you!" I point at Mitchie. "You went along with all of this? Aren't you supposed to be my best friend?"

To my surprise, Mitchie just rolls her eyes. "Oh, come on, Caitlyn, you're seriously overreacting."

"Excuse me?" I say. "I'm overreacting?"

"Yes." She says firmly. "You are. Now we just figured you two might get along, and this way you'll have someone to hang out with when Shane and I are together. It just made sense. Now you two, just talk. We're not trying to force anything, we just thought we'd try to get you two to be friends since Shane and I are together now."

As much as I hate to admit it, she's making a lot of sense. "Fine." I say after a while. "Sorry for yelling at you guys."

Mitchie just smiles and says, "Totally understandable. And thanks. Now we're going to go." I nod, and she and Shane walk away.

But as they're leaving I hear Shane say to her, "God, your friend is crazy." To which she smacks him. I knew there had to be a good reason why she's my best friend.

Once they're gone I turn back to Nate, who still looks embarrassed. "Sorry about that." I say to him.

He smiles at me, but it looks forced. "Nah, it's okay. I get it, you don't want to talk to me. So, I'll just, um... go."

He turns around and starts walking away. But something makes me stop him. I mean it's not that I didn't want to talk to him, I just figured he wouldn't want to talk to some loser like me. "Wait!" I say, reaching out and grabbing his arm. I have no idea what made me do that, but anyway he turns back around to look at me. I smile and say, "What could possibly make you think that any sane girl would not want to talk to you?" I say jokingly. "I mean, come on, you're Nate Black!" And then, right in front of him, I go into a total teenie moment. Oh God...

He smirks, no longer looking nervous or embarrassed. "So you're a fan?"

"Pshh, no!" I practically scream. The last thing I need is for him to think I'm some creepy fan girl that'll chase him down the streets, or hide on his tour bus and jump out at him. Because I am a fan girl, but I'd never do anything like that. But he sees right through my lie. He looks at me skeptically, so I say, "Okay, maybe I am. But I only like you guys a little bit. Don't think I'm some huge fan of your band, or even more a fan of you! Because I'm not. I don't even know anything about you. Like, I don't know that your favorite color is blue, or that your birthday is September 16th, 1992, or that even though you grew up in New Jersey, you were actually born in Texas. Nope, it is obvious that I am NOT a fan, in any way, shape, or form. And the only reason I said all that stuff about what sane girl wouldn't want to talk to you is because I am not blind. Even though I'm not a fan, it is obvious how gorgeous you are, and... aw, fuck." I finish lamely, realizing I just made a complete idiot out of myself.

But Nate just seems to find all of this amusing. Between laughter, he says, "Oh, I'm sorry. My mistake. How could I ever think that an amazing girl like you would be into a band like Connect 3? I apologize."

Oh. My. God. Did Nathanial Thomas Black just call ME, Caitlyn Joanna Gellar... AMAZING?! I think I just died a little inside.

I manage to get myself together and say. "Okay, so I am a fan. But I'm not one of those creepy girls that would jump off of a bridge for a piece of you hair, or stalk you or anything."

He looks at me, amusement evident on his face. "There are girls that would jump off of a bridge for a piece of my hair?"

"Well... you know..." I say, "Probably."

He looks at me, and becomes kind of serious. "Yeah, you're probably right. And that is a scary thought."

I laugh, and he started laughing along with me.

"So..." I say after we stop our little laughing fit. "Um... what do you want to do?" I fell totally weird asking Nate this, but I needed to say something.

"Well..." he says, looking around the crowded room for a moment, "Personally, I don't feel like staying in here."

And even though I normally love camp jams like this, I agree completely with him. I just feel like talking to him more. There was something about him that made me want to get to know him, Nate Black, the person, not the pop star, better. I nod and say, "I feel the same way. Lets get out of here."

We walk outside together. I can still hear the noise of the party going on inside. But as fun as it sounds, I honestly don't care. I'd rather be where I am, standing outside, on this warm summer night, with Nate.

"Now where are we going to go?" I ask.

He smiles at me and says, "Let me take you to my favorite place here." We start walking in the direction of the lake. "I used to go to this place all the time when I was a camper here. Whenever I needed some alone time, or was working on some music. It's a really cool place. You can't see or hear the rest of the camp." I could tell he was really attached to this place, and that it meant a lot to him. So it must mean something if he's showing it to little old me.

It's actually kind of funny, because he's leading me in the same direction of my favorite place here. We arrive to my place and I think he's going to keep walking to his favorite place, but he stops, and says, "Well, here it is. Nice, isn't it?"

I smile up at him. "This is my favorite place at camp, too." I say to him.

Nate blushes, I don't know why, and he runs a hand through his hair. "Oh, yeah." He mutters.

"What?" I ask, thinking I heard him wrong.

But he just shakes his head and says, "Nothing, nothing. It's just ironic that we both go to the same place."

"Yeah," I say, giggling. "And I can't believe you stole my spot!" I say jokingly.

He smirks and says, "Excuse me? I bet I found this way before you."

I put my hands on my hips. "Really? When did you find it?"

"Five summers ago. My first year here" He says confidently.

"Damn, I only found it my first year, three summers ago." I say, and shrug. "So I guess you were here for two years before you and Jason and Shane were discovered? Cause you weren't here any of the summers I was here."

Nate nods, and sits down at the edge of the lake "Yup, we were discovered our second summer here. Sit down." he invites me, patting the spot next to him. I sit and we both take off our shoes and socks and dip our feet into the cool water. "But enough about me, what about you?"

I look sideways at him. He has his head turned in my direction, looking like he honestly gives a crap about my life. I giggle and say, "What about me?"

"Well..." he starts, "You're at camp rock, so what do you do? Sing? Dance?"

"I produce, actually. And dance." I say.

He looks at me, a confused expression on his face. "You don't sing?"

I shake my head. "Nope, not in front of people at least. I suck."

"No you don't." He says quickly. I raise an eyebrow at him. He blushes and says, "I mean, I'm sure you can sing great"

I laugh. "Yeah, okay. Whatever."

"Oh, come on. You can't be that bad." He says smiling at me. "Sing something for me."

My eyes widen. He wants me to sing something for him? I blush and look down. "Not today, Nate."

"But maybe some day?" He really wasn't going to let this go.

I nod quickly. "Sure, whatever." Then I stand up and start taking my shirt off.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Nate asks, his voice sounding about an octave higher than normal.

I giggle to myself. "I feel like going swimming." I proceed to take off the rest of my clothes until I'm in only my underwear. For some reason I'm completely comfortable being like this around Nate. "Want to come?" I ask.

"Uhh... I don't know, Caitlyn."

I shrug and say, "Okay, whatever you want." Then I jump into the water, making sure to splash Nate, and soak him with water.

When I come to the surface, I hear him say, "Okay, okay, I'm coming in." I laugh out loud, and start swimming farther out into the lake, not watching as he strips down to just his boxers, and follows me into the water. We swim together for a while, messing around with each other. It's honestly the most fun I've had in a while. Finally, though, we realize how late it must me, and we decide to head back to camp.

Nate's POV.

After going swimming with Caitlyn, I decide to walk her back to her cabin.

"You really don't have to do that Nate." She says looking down, and blushing, slightly.

I smile. "Yeah, but I want to."

She looks up at me and smiles back. "Well, okay then..."

As we're walking, I decide to ask her more about herself. "So... tell me more about you."

She giggles and says, "Well... Nate, I'm really not that interesting. But okay, what do you want to know?"

I shrug. "I don't know. Lets start off simple. Tell me about your family."

"Ugh. You want to know about my family?" She looks kind of annoyed now. But she continues to talk. "Well, my dad's an ass hole who cheated on my mom, but she won't leave him, because apparently she's 'in love with him'" She said the last part in a different voice, and I had the feeling she was trying to emulate her mother's voice. "I mean what does love have to do with it? He fucking cheated on her."

"I'm sorry, Caitlyn." I say, trying to sound as sincere and possible, because I honestly mean it. Even though I just met her, I don't like seeing her upset.

She smiled weakly at me. "Thanks." I thought she was done but she continued talking. "And my older sister, she's just a blond bimbo who only cares about parties and boys. We couldn't be more different. Honestly the only sane person in my family is my brother, Devon. Dev's my best friend in the world. I can talk to him about anything. But he goes to school on the other side of the country so I hardly ever see him, but I talk to him almost every day on the phone." She seemed happier now that she was talking about her brother.

"Well, he sounds like a cool guy." I say.

She grins and says, "You actually remind me a lot of him. I mean, you two look totally different, but you have the same personality. That's probably why I like you so much."

I can't stop my face from heating up, and I know it's bright red now. I know she meant she likes me as a friend, but I can't help but think of something else when she says this. Now that I'm hanging out with her, I'm falling in love with her all over again. She is so different than anyone I've ever met before. That combined with my memory of her from last summer makes me almost positive that I am in love with Caitlyn Gellar.

We get to the cabin that Caitlyn is sharing with Mitchie, and I realize I don't want her to go. I want to spend more time with her. But I know I can't. And I'll see her tomorrow, right?

She turns towards me once we reach her door. "Maybe Shane and Mitchie were right." She says, seriously. "We can be friends, since we both know our best friends will be spending all of their time together. It'll be nice to have someone to go to. And you're a really cool guy, Nate." I can't believe what I'm hearing. She actually wants to be friends with me? Then she starts laughing hysterically. "Oh, my god, did I actually just say Shane was right about something? What's wrong with me?"

I laugh along with her. Then we both slowly stop laughing. I say, "I agree, about what you said about being friends. I think you're pretty cool too." I give her a small smile and say, "Well you should probably go in. And I should be heading back to my cabin. But I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I ask the last part hopefully.

"Definitely." She grins. "Good night, Nate." And she walks into her cabin.

I can't help a smile from forming on my face as I walk back to the cabin that I'm sharing with Jason and Shane. When I arrive there, I realize that both Jase and Shane are back already. Oh, they are going to give me hell for this...

I walk in, and Shane looks up. He grins and says, "So, you're just getting back now? It's almost 10:30."

I shrug, pretending like that's not a big deal. "So?"

"So?" He sounds annoyed now. "Oh, come on, Nate, tell me what happened!"

I sigh and sit down on my bed. I might as well tell him, I know he'll get it out of me eventually. "Fine. We were talking for a little while, then we went to the lake and talked some more, and then we went swimming. Happy?"

He smiles at me some more and says, "So, you like her? I mean, I could tell you did when you first saw her, but... speaking of which, why did you react like that when you first saw her?"

I sigh, deciding it's time to tell him the story. So I explain to him everything that happened, from last summer, to me not being interested in anyone else, to Caitlyn being the girl I've been thinking about for almost a year now. I also told him in more detail what Caitlyn and I did earlier He just sits there taking it all in, for once in his life not talking at all.

When I'm done with my story, he says, "Wow, man. That's crazy. Well at least you found her. But we should go to bed, we've got class to teach first thing tomorrow."

I nod, and start getting ready for bed. I still can't believe I've found Caitlyn. I just wish she would ever like me more than as just a friend. But she made it pretty clear that we would be friends, just friends. But honestly, I was okay with that. I'd rather have her as just a friend than not have her in my life at all. She truly is an amazing girl.

**A/N: OMG YAY!! I finally finished! Wh00t! Well, I don't know if it's any good, but I'm just happy it's done. It's really up to you guys if you think it's good or not. So again, please let me know what you think! And I would appreciate honesty! If you hate it I wanna know that too, so I can get better! Yay! Well again, I love you all who reviewed for the last chapter and subscribed and favorited this story! I really appreciate it! And thanks for reading even MONTHS after I posted the first chapter! Okay well please review! I LOVE YOU ALL! And I will try my hardest to have the next chapter up really soon! I have a vacation in school in two weeks, so that'll probably be when I put it up, if not sooner! Okay, well bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, well I'm going to put up chapter three now, even though I only have 3 reviews for chapter two. :( that makes me sad. So I hope I get more reviews for this chapter. Cause I got 19 on the first chapter, which is a LOT! So I was happy with that, and now I only have 3 reviews. Oh well. I will update for those three people who did review and like my story! Yay! So thanks guys! Oh, and I got the idea for the game of "Truth," that I use in this chapter, from the book The Truth About Forever by Sarah Dessen. Awesome book, and amazing author, by the way. So yeah, that's where that came from. Well, enjoy people! And remember... REVIEW! :D**

_Chapter Three. _

Caitlyn's POV.

So during this first week of camp, Nate's sort of become my best friend. I mean, I hardly know him, but what with Mitchie and Shane being attached at the hip, Nate and I have been spending a lot of time together. And the more time I spend with him, the more I like him. And not in the 'OMG! You're Nate Black!' kind of way, but in the 'Nate Black, the normal guy who I hang out with all the time' kind of way. It's odd really, because we've become such good friends, and sometime I feel like he likes me too, as more than a friend I mean. But I don't want to ask him because I feel like it would ruin our great, new friendship. And I don't want that because I'd rather at least have him as a friend than not have him at all.

So it's the Saturday, a week since camp started. We don't have any classes today, so we just get to chill out. I walk out of the cabin I'm sharing with Mitchie (she already left to meet up with Shane) to see the usual. Nate waiting for me. Like always. I smile a little every time I see him, thinking it's sweet how he'll wait for me every single morning.

"Hey, Caity." He says to me when he sees me. I don't know when or how he started calling me that, but now that's practically the only thing he'll call me. Normally I hate being called anything other than Caitlyn, but for some reason with Nate, I don't mind so much.

I smirk and say in reply, "Hey, Nateykins." He groans. He can't deal with the cutesy nick-names. Except for Natey. I love calling him Natey.

"Please, never call me that in front of anyone, okay?" He says, with a grimace on his face, as we walk towards the dining hall.

"Sure thing Natey." I say, with an evil smirk on my face.

We walk into the dining hall, and go to the table where our other friends are sitting. They all greet us and Nate and I sit down, next to each other, of course.

"Could you pass the salt please, Nateykins?" I ask very politely, finding it hard to keep a straight face.

I hear Nate groan and the other's at the table laugh. "Nateykins?" Shane says to Nate. "What the hell is that all about."

"Just forget it..." Nate mutters, glaring at me. I giggle and give him a little smile. He just rolls his eyes and ignores me.

But he can't ignore me for very long. As soon as we're done with breakfast we go outside, and he asks, "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Hmm..." I say thinking about it for a moment. "Why don't we just hang out in our spot until we can think of something better to do." And yes, we call it, 'our spot' now.

Nate shrugs. "Okay, that sounds cool. Let me just go grab my guitar."

I nod and say, "I'll go get my laptop. Meet you there?" He nods in agreement and we head in our separate directions.

I get to my cabin, and Mitchie is sitting on her bed, songbook opened in front of her. "Hey..." I say when I walk in. "What no Shane?" I ask in a shocked voice. But I'm only being sarcastic.

Mitchie rolls her eyes and says, "Not at the moment, no. He had to go talk to Brown. What, no Nate?" She asks in the same sarcastic voice I had used.

"Actually I'm meeting up with him now. I just wanted to grab my laptop." I say, while searching for said item.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together..." Mitchie says suggestively.

I blush, slightly, but I'm facing away from Mitchie so she doesn't see it. "Yeah, so?" I say nonchalantly.

"So... what's up with that? Did Shane's and my matchmaking actually work out?" She asks, sounding extremely excited at this possibility.

I turn to face her, thinking I might as well get this over with. "Well, I don't know, really." I reply, honestly. "I mean, sure I'm starting to like him as more than a friend, but it's not like he'll ever feel the same."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that..." She says, eyebrows raised.

My eyes widen. I jump onto her bed so I'm sitting facing her. "Why? What have you heard?" I ask quickly, wanting desperately to know everything she knows.

She grins. "Not much. Just, Shane says that Nate talks about you a lot." I blush at this, and this time I can't hide it from Mitchie. "But I could find out more, if you'd like. I could tell Shane to ask Nate."

"No." I say shaking my head firmly. "Just ask Shane to tell you what Nate says. Don't have him outright ask Nate. That'd be too obvious."

She shrugs. "Okay, whatever you want."

I get up and grab my laptop. "Well, I should go. I told Nate I'd be right there."

Mitchie smiles up at me. "No problem. Have fun."

I say goodbye and walk over to Nate's and my spot. Of course he's already there, playing something on the guitar and singing. I don't recognize the song, but it sounds really good! It sounds like it's supposed to be a fast, upbeat song, but he's playing it slowly with his acoustic guitar, and singing the lyrics with a lot of meaning. I just stand there, listening to the lyrics for a minute.

_Girl, you got me going crazy_

_Knock me off my feet_

_Now you've got me begging baby_

_Begging baby please_

_All I wanna know is do you wanna get away_

_Get away with me_

_Cause girl I don't know what to do_

_Cause I'm so in love with you._

It's one of the cutest, sweetest songs I've ever heard! But I can't help but feel a little sad. Who could have Nate writing lyrics like that? I want to know, and I am going to find out!

I walk up and sit next to him as he continues playing and singing that song. He's totally into the music, so he doesn't notice me at first. But when he does realize I'm there, he jumps about a mile. "Caitlyn!"

I smile at him. "Hey, rock star." He looks really nervous. "Awesome song, BTDubs."

He swallows, hard. "Um... how much of that did you hear?"

I give him a confused look. "Since the first chorus. Why, am I not allowed to hear it?"

He seems to get himself together, and out of the shock of me being there. He smiles and says, "No it's fine, I just didn't expect you, that's all."

I tilt my head to the side slightly, now looking even more confused. "What do you mean? You knew I was coming. I _told_ you I was coming."

He runs a hand through his hair awkwardly. "Um... well, speaking of which, what took you so long? I've been here for a while now."

I know he is trying to change the subject and get me to stop interrogating him. I let it slide for the time being, and answer his question. "Well, Mitchie was in the cabin and we got talking. You know I haven't been able to talk to her recently because she's been spending so much time with Shane and I've been hanging out with you."

Nate nods. "Well that's good that you got to talk to her" Then he looks at me and smiles. "And sorry I've been taking up so much of your time."

I can't help but giggle slightly. "You know, I really don't mind all that much." I reply honestly. He grins again and I practically melt on the spot. This boy is just too amazing for his own good. Then I come back to reality, remembering the song Nate had just been singing, and I ask, "So who's the lucky girl?"

Now it's his turn to look confused. "What?"

"That song. Who is it about? Someone at camp?" It does make me upset that he's writing a song like that about someone, but I just really want to know who it's about. Because more than anything Nate is my best friend and best friends tell each other this kind of stuff.

"Oh... um, yeah. Someone at camp..." Nate mutters, blushing.

I feel my heart drop a little. Who could it be? So I ask him. "Who, specifically?" I try to keep any emotion out of my voice so he doesn't know what I'm truly feeling.

"No one. You don't need to know who." He says quickly. He's looking at me, silently begging me to drop it.

I frown slightly. "Why can't you tell me? We're besties! And best friends tell each other this kind of thing!"

"Um..." He looks around nervously. "I just... want to make sure she feels the same first! Yeah... that's it."

I'm pretty certain he's not telling me the truth. So I keep pestering him about it. "But Nate..." I start to whine but he interrupts me.

"Look, would you tell me who you like?" He asks.

"Yes." I say, without really thinking about it first.

"Okay, then. Tell me who you like. If you tell me, I'll tell you who I like." He looks hopeful for some reason... I wonder why.

"Fine!" I'm so desperate to know who he likes, and who that song is about, so I start saying, "I like..." But then it hits me, and I shut my mouth. I can't tell him who I like! Because I like _him_! And he can't ever know that. Oh, god now he's raising an eyebrow at me, giving me a meaningful look.

"I thought so." Nate says after a moment.

I smile sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Nate, I just... I can't tell you."

He smiles lightly back at me. "It's okay. Now you get why I can't tell you."

I shrug. "I guess..." I say. We're both silent for a while before Nate starts messing around on his guitar again. I take the opportunity to open my laptop and start working on some stuff. Nate and I don't talk, we just work on our music. It's not awkward or anything. We're both very content just being in each others company.

After about half an hour, I start to get bored. I finish my latest song and close my laptop, not in the mood to do any more music (I know! Shocker, right?!). Nate is still playing his guitar. He looks so into it, and it fascinates me. So for a while, I just sit there watching him play.

Finally he looks up and notices me staring at him. He smiles and I blush a little. "What?" He asks, still grinning.

I sigh, and whine, "I'm bored."

He laughs lightly. "Okay, and what do you propose we do?"

"Hmm..." I say. I sit cross legged, and turn to face Nate. He puts down his guitar and does the same thing. "I know! Lets play a game!" I exclaim after a minute.

"What kind of game?" Nate asks, looking almost scared.

"I don't know... lets play 'Truth' or something!" I say, now extremely excited to have a new person to play my favorite game with.

"'Truth'?" Nate says, sounding confused.

I gasp. "Nathanial Thomas Black! Please do not tell me that you don't know the game, 'Truth'!"

He shrugs. "I don't, but I'm assuming it's just like 'Truth or Dare,' but without the dare part."

"But, you see, that is where you are wrong, Nateykins! The game is so much more than that!" I say.

"Well than, _Caity,_" he emphasizes my nickname, obviously annoyed about what I had called him. "Do tell. What is this amazing 'Truth' game you speak of. Please enlighten me!" I'm starting to rub off on him too much. Do you see how dramatic he's gotten? I am just so proud!

"Well..." I say starting my explanation of the game. "You basically ask the other person a question, and they _have_ to tell the truth. How you lose is if you 'pass' on a question, or you don't want to answer the question. And if you pass a question, then you have to ask the other person one more question and if they answer it, then they win the game!"

Nate shrugs. "Sounds simple enough."

"Just remember, there are no limits. You can ask literally anything you want. And, in my experience, this game can go on for quite some time. It takes a lot for me not to answer a question. And so far, I've never lost this game to anyone!" I smirk, rather proud of myself, as I say this.

"Oh, this should be fun." Nate says, an evil grin on his face. "Okay, I'll start first. And I'll go easy on you... for now." He smirks and I smile confidently back at him. "What... is your favorite color?"

Nate's POV.

"What..." I ask slowly, "Is your favorite color?"

Caitlyn snorts, which sounds like it could be kind of disgusting, but when she does it, it's actually extremely cute.

"My favorite color? Come on, Natey, you can do better than that. Besides, by now you've got to know my favorite color!" She says.

I shake my head. "Nope, you've never told me."

She rolls her eyes. "Fine, my favorite color is green. My turn." She pauses for a minute, thinking of a question to ask me. Finally she says, "Do you have any siblings?"

I realize that she probably had to think of a question that she didn't already know the answer to, because she already know my favorite color, food, birthday, where I was born, even my favorite ice cream flavor! Well she is a Connect 3 fan, so that's to be expected. "Yes." I answer. "An older sister, Candace, and a younger brother Brendan."

"How old are they? What are they like?" She asks.

But I shake my head and say, "Nope, it's my turn to ask the question. You'll have to wait your turn."

"What?!" She says, sounding completely outraged. "But those are continuation questions! Those are allowed!"

I roll my eyes. "You totally just made that up. Sorry, but no."

She glares at me. "Fine, how about this. You can ask multi-part questions. But you have to say all of the parts of your question at the same time for it to count."

I smile. "Okay. But that still means you can't ask your other questions. So you'll have to wait your turn. Oh and another rule, for the multi-part questions. If you only answer one part of the question, but not the others, it still counts. It won't be considered a pass and you'll still be in the game. Okay?"

Caity thinks about it for a moment before saying, "Okay, that sounds fair." Wow, we've been playing this game for two minutes and we're already changing the rules. It's so like Caitlyn and me to do something like this. "So what's your next question?" She asks me.

We continue on like this for I don't even know how long, asking each other silly little questions to find out the most random facts about each other. 'What's your favorite movie' 'Favorite TV show' 'Favorite book' 'Musical guilty pleasure' (For Caitlyn it's the Jonas Brothers! Hah! But then again, mine is Katy Perry, so I shouldn't be talking.), basically stuff like that. Finally, we realize that it's time to go to lunch.

We continue our little truth game all the way to the dining hall So far I've found out that Caitlyn's birthday is January 13th, her middle name is Joanna, her favorite food is tacos, she hates scary movies, she loves to read, and about a hundred other random facts. I really like this truth game, because I'm getting to know Caitlyn a lot better. Plus, I get to just spend time with her, and talk to her, which I would do 24/7 if I could. I'm just happy she hasn't yet asked me who I like or who that song, "Got Me Going Crazy" is about, because then this game would have ended very quickly. Because I'm not about to tell her that the answer to both of those questions is her.

So we get our food and go to the table where we see Shane and Mitchie sitting. The look like they're deep in a serious discussion, so Caitlyn and I go silently towards them to hear what they're saying.

"... the question is, how do we get them together, together?" Mitchie asks Shane.

"Well, it's obvious he likes her, but does she like him?" Shane says. They both still have no idea that Caity and I are here. And I have absolutely no idea what either of them could be talking about.

Mitchie says, "Of course she likes him, she practically told me she does this morning. Plus, she's my best friend, I can tell."

I look at Caitlyn, to silently ask her if she has any idea what our two friends are talking about. She stares back at me, eyes wide. I don't know why she looks so scared.

Then she says, "Mitchie! Shane! Hello there!" and sits down at the table. Mitchie and Shane look taken aback at our presence, and Caitlyn is glaring at Mitchie.

I slowly take my seat next to Caitlyn. I still have no idea what the hell is going on. But I'm silent, just watching Mitchie and Caitlyn have a whole conversation, while never once talking. I turn to Shane and give him a questioning look. He just shrugs, looking as confused as me.

Finally when it seems like Caitlyn and Mitchie are done, I say, "So, what were you guys talking about?"

Shane and Caitlyn both look at Mitchie, Caitlyn glaring again, and Shane looking worried. Finally Mitchie says, "Oh, nothing really. What were you two doing all morning?"She asks referring to Caitlyn and me.

Caitlyn grins and says, "We started a game of 'Truth'!"

Mitchie smiles sympathetically at me. "Aww, poor Nate. You're gonna lose." She says to me. "Trust me, I know." Apparently she knows what it's like to play 'Truth' with Caitlyn.

Caitlyn says, "Actually I think he's good competition for me. So far he hasn't even hesitated on answering a question! I think playing 'Truth' with Nate will be fun!"

Poor Shane looks confused out of his mind. Mitchie seems to notice this and kisses him lightly and says, "I'll explain later." But he doesn't seem to care to much about anything else after she kisses him. He grabs her and kisses her again, his time more passionately. They seem to totally forget that Caitlyn and I are still here.

And let me just say, it is extremely awkward sitting here with Caitlyn while Shane and Mitchie are making out. To keep my mind off of it, I try to think about what Shane and Mitchie had been talking about before Caitlyn sat at the table. Caitlyn seemed to know, and she even seemed embarrassed and angry about it. I wonder why.

"Hey," Caitlyn says to me after a while.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Do you want to continue our 'Truth' game?" She asks, smiling shyly.

I can't help but smile as well. "Yeah, okay. It beats watching these two go at it."

She laughs and says, "Okay. So it was my turn right?" I nod. "Okay..." And we continue to play our game for the rest of lunch.

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is kinda short, but whatever. I hope you guys liked it! And I hope it's not weird that I used "Got Me Going Crazy" cause that was the only song I could really think of at the moment, plus it'll be more important later in the story, so yeah, I hope it fits and it makes sense that that's the song Nate's writing. So yeah. Lol. And remember pretty please REVIEW! I would really appreciate it, and I would love you forever if you did review. And as a plus, it'll motivate me to update faster! And you all want that right?! Lol okay I'll stop now. So again I just wanted to thank the people that reviewed this story before, and special thanks to _KariandTK_, _AlysonStonerNickJonasFan_, and _tic tac toe 03 _who reviewed chapter 2! Also, I already have a LOT of ideas for the next chapter, so that should be up shortly! Wh00t! I think you'll all like it (well, I hope you will!) Okay, well talk to you guys later! And please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Okay, sorry it's been kinda a long time. But school's finally out!!!! So I'll have plenty of time to update frequently! I promise to try my hardest! Well enjoy! And remember REVIEW PEOPLE! Thanks! :D

_Chapter Four._

Caitlyn's POV.

Nate and I continued to play the game for the rest of lunch, while Mitchie and Shane continued to have their little 'moment' or whatever you want to call it. I was actually surprised that Nate and I had so much to ask each other. I realize I hardly know anything about him, but that we are getting even closer with every question we answer. It's pretty amazing, if you think about it.

So everyone is about to leave and continue on with their day, but suddenly Brown stands up in the front of the room and says, "Hold it! I have someone to introduce you all to!"

That gets everyone's attention. Everyone sits back down, wondering what Brown could be talking about. It's then that I notice a boy, who looks to be about my age, 16, standing awkwardly off on the side of the room. He has chin length dirty blond hair, and green eyes (at least I think they're green. I can't really tell, he's too far away.), and he is really tall, I'd guess over six feet. All in all, I do find him extremely attractive.

"Look." I say, pointing him out to Nate, Mitchie and Shane. "He must be new or something." I say.

"Why would he come to camp a week late? I didn't think Brown would allow that." Nate replies.

I just shrug, because Brown starts to talk again. "Everyone this is Dylan. He had to start a week late, but that's okay. So please make him feel welcome! Well, that's all I guess."

"Oh, a new guy! Lets go make friends with him!" I say excitedly. I love making new friends! Plus, he looks so lonely, like he doesn't know what to do or who to talk to.

Nate looks at me skeptically and says, "Okay, I guess." And stands up. I follow his actions and together we go over to Dylan.

"Hi, Dylan!" I say as soon as we get to him. "I'm Caitlyn, and this is Nate."

Dylan studies us before saying, "Oh, hello." He seems like a kind of awkward guy at first but the second he opens his mouth, I can tell that he thinks he's the shit. That he thinks he's all high and mighty. I said before that I find him attractive, and I could tell that he knows that he's good looking. Do you know the kind of person I'm talking about? Well from those two words, I could already tell this about Dylan. Then, Dylan looks more carefully at Nate and says, "Oh, you're that guy from the band, Connect 4 or something...?"

"Three." I say automatically. "It's Connect 3."

He takes a good, long look at me before smirking and saying, "Ah. Thank you... Caitlyn was it?"

I look down, blushing, and say, "Yes." This guy has powerful eyes. I can't help but feel like I'm going completely silly in his presence.

Finally, Nate speaks, bringing me back to reality, by saying, "Yes, I'm in Connect 3."

"Huh." Dylan says, still staring at me. "Interesting."

"Well," I say after an awkward silence, "We just wanted to introduce ourselves and let you know you're welcome to hang out with us if you want to."

He has a beautiful smile. I can't help but get butterflies in my stomach when he smiles at me like that. "Why thank you, Caitlyn, I might just take you up on that offer sometime soon. But I'm afraid I'm busy at the moment. My dearest cousin wishes to speak with me."

"Cousin?" I ask, wondering who his cousin could be.

"Yup. Brown didn't say, but my last name is Tyler." He says, sighing, as if he hated that fact.

"Ouch, Tess is your cousin?" I ask. He nods in reply. "Poor you." I say sympathetically.

He smirks and says, "Yes, but I'm used to it by now. Well I've got to go. But I'll see you around. Nate... Caitlyn." He gives me one last heart-stopping smile before turning around and walking away.

"What a nice, nice guy..." I say dreamily to Nate as I watch Dylan walk away.

"Oh, come on, Caitlyn, you can't seriously like that guy. He's obviously a jerk." Nate says and I hardly notice him glaring at me because I'm to busy watching Dylan until he turns a corner and I can no longer see him.

Then I turn back to look at Nate. He looks slightly pissed off. "So what if I do like him? What's it to you? Besides, what do you mean he's a jerk? He was very nice just now." I say while Nate's face turns redder and redder.

Oh... my god. It just hit me. Is Nate... jealous? That's impossible! Why is he jealous? He has no reason to be... but what if he is? What does it mean? Oh wouldn't it be just amazing if Nate really is jealous?

"Caity, I can just that he's a jerk, okay? It's the way he talks, and stands, like he thinks he's the shit or something." I giggle when he says this, and he practically yells, "What?!"

I giggle again and say, "Sorry, it's just that's the exact thing I thought when he first said hello to us... that he thought he was the shit."

Nate seems slightly relieved that I feel this way about Dylan. Then he says, "And I just didn't like the way he was looking at you."

I look at Nate skeptically and say, "How was he looking at me?"

He sighed, "I don't know... like you're an object and like he has to win you... and_ own_ you. I don't know..."

Suddenly, I'm not exactly sure why, I get extremely angry at Nate. I mean, who does he think he is? Getting jealous and protective of me, while not even liking me as more than a friend! He can't just mess with me like that! Who does he think he is, some famous rock star who can get away with toying with a girls emotions? Oh wait... he _is_ a famous rock star... but he sure as hell can't get away with all of that stuff!

"Excuse me?" I say to him, totally giving him an attitude. "I don't think it's any of your business, _Nathanial_. Besides, so what if he was looking at me like that? Did you ever stop to think that maybe he _likes_ me? It's not _that_ unbelievable is it?"

He sighs. "Of course not. That's not what I meant at all."

"Well, quite honestly, I don't give a fuck about what you actually meant. It doesn't matter to me... _you_ don't matter to me, okay?" I yell. I honestly have no idea why I'm blowing up at him about this. It's really not that big a deal. But I just feel so pissed off at him for some weird reason.

I do feel slightly bad though. Nate looks really hurt by my last statement. He says, "Caitlyn..."

"Just forget it, Nate." I mutter before walking away from him. I hear Mitchie calling my name as I pass her and Shane's table, but I ignore her. I just need to get away from Nate. Once I'm outside, I run to my cabin and jump on my bed. After screaming into my pillow for a little bit, Mitchie walks in.

"Okay, Nate just told me what happened, and all I have to say is what the hell was that all about?" She demands, sitting on her bed, facing me.

I sigh and reluctantly sit up so I'm facing her as well. "I don't know..." I reply honestly.

"Well, why were you so angry with him?" She asks.

"Because!" I exclaim, getting angry all over again. "He doesn't even like me, yet he seems like he's jealous of Dylan, and he's acting all protective of me! Plus he made it seem like it's impossible that Dylan could like me, I mean seriously. Am I that hideous? And does he have to make it so clear that he thinks that about me?" Okay, I realize I am totally overreacting, but for some reason, this little experience, and everything that has happened between Nate and me, makes all of my insecurities come out.

Now Mitchie looks slightly pissed off. "Caitlyn," she says angrily, "you are NOT hideous, you're beautiful. Believe me." Then her face softens and she says, "And Nate definitely sees that. And he also totally has a thing for you. Why do you think he got so jealous and over protective? Plus, you should have heard him going on and on about Dylan and how he doesn't like him. Also he kept saying that he hopes you don't hate him forever. And please, please Caitlyn, don't hate him. He only cares about you."

I sigh, giving up. I know that she's right. "First, Nate does NOT have a thing for me. And second, don't worry. I don't hate him. I'll go find him later and apologize. Sorry I acted like a bitch.

She laughs. "Totally okay." She says. Then she practically attacks me with a hug. But I don't mind it.

After she sits back down I try to take the topic off of me and Nate by asking Mitchie, "So... how are you and Shane?"

She sighs. "Honestly?" She says. "A little weird."

I give her a confused look. "Weird like... bad weird?"

She shakes her head. "No, it's not bad... but not good either. Just weird."

"Hmm..." I say. "Do you know why it's weird?"

She blushes, and after a moment nods. "I think it's... you know... the physical stuff."

My eyes widen. "Oh?"

She nods. "Yeah. Like, sometimes, I feel like he wants to go farther with me. But he always stops himself short. I don't know why he does it. I mean, we've been together for about a year now. And he's never been shy about making out before. But he'll start to do something like... like his hand will be playing with my shirt and it'll just sort of creep up an inch or two under my shirt, but right then he'll stop everything. Stop the hand, stop kissing me. And it's really awkward."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. It sounds to me like both Shane and Mitchie have sex on the brain. "Well..." I say, "Personally I'm glad he's been stopping himself." She rolls her eyes. "But I mean, do you want him to... keep going?"

She turns bright red as she replies, "Well... yeah. I do want him to keep going. It's like... I _want_ him to touch me. I know that sounds weird, but I've never really felt this way with anyone else before. I kind of want him to keep going, and I don't want him to stop." He voice is a whisper by the end of her little speech.

I stare at her, slightly shocked. "You want him to go that far?" She nods. I try to keep calm, hardly believing that my best friend is seriously considering this. "Okay, well have you had the sex talk with Shane?" I ask rather bluntly.

She shakes her head. "No, we've never really talked about it. Like I said, he just stops himself and we go on doing or talking about something else."

"Well, then I think you should sit him down and talk about what you both want. Because by the sound of it, you both want at least a little more. But you seriously need to talk about it with him."

"Ugh, but that'll be so awkward!" She says, covering her face with a pillow.

I nod. "Yes, it will be. But you've still got to do it before you do something you're not ready for."

After a moment, she sighs and says, "Yeah, you're right."

I smile. "I know." She laughs and throws the pillow at my head. We both laugh together for a while before just sitting back down on our respective beds.

"I think I'm going to go find Shane now." Mitchie says. "You know, get the talk out of the way."

"Good luck!" I say smiling at her before she leaves.

After Mitchie leaves, I just lie on my bed, thinking. About Mitchie and Shane, how I hope they're not going to do anything that they're not ready for too quickly. About Dylan, how even though he seemed to have a pretty big ego, he had been nice to me... and those smiles! And then about Nate, how I shouldn't have gotten mad at him, how he's nicer to me, and how his smiles literally make me melt. I realize that Nate means more to me than anything, more to me than Dylan ever will. Because, well... I think I'm falling in love with Nate.

Wait...WHAT?! I sit up in my bed suddenly, when the reality of what I just thought hits me. Holy crap! But then again, is it really that bad? I mean, sure Nate will never feel the same, but at least my first love is someone who cares about me at all and not some jerk off. And besides, I said, "I _think_ I'm falling in love with Nate." So I haven't completely fallen for him... yet.

I lie back down after realizing that I'm okay with falling in love with Nate. And slowly, I start to fall asleep.

I'm almost completely asleep when I hear a loud knock on my cabin door. I jump up, surprised, and go over to open the door. And who is it? Of course. Nate.

I can't help but feel my heart flutter when I see him. I thought he would want to stay away from me after my little bitch fit before. I smile slightly at him. "Hey Nate."

He looks very determined as he says, "Okay, Caitlyn, I'm sorry I acted like I did before. You can take care of yourself, I realize that. And you're allowed to like whoever you want, and I have no say in the matter. So I'm very, very sorry."

I smile even more at him and say, "Well, thank you for what you said, really. But you shouldn't be apologizing to me. _I_ should be apologizing to _you_. I was a total bitch before and I honestly didn't mean anything I said. Especially when I said you don't mean anything to me. Because you do mean something to me, Nate. You're one of my best friends. And I don't want to lose you."

He never takes his eyes off of me while I'm talking. When I'm done, he walks up the steps in front of the cabin so that we are on the same level, and he hugs me. This is the first physical contact we've ever really had. And it feels amazing being in his arms.

When we finally pull away, he smiles and says, "So we're cool?"

I stand up on my toes and kiss him lightly on the cheek. "Of course!" I say, smiling as well. And if I didn't know any better, I'd have to say that Nate is blushing.

"Um... do you mind if I hang out with you in your cabin for a little while? Shane and Mitchie are making out in mine." Nate says.

I nod, very glad that I'm going to get to hang out with him for at least a little bit longer. "Sure, no problem. Come on in."

Nate's POV

"Well, quite honestly, I don't give a fuck about what you actually meant. It doesn't matter to me... _you_ don't matter to me, okay?" Hearing Caitlyn say that is like a slap in the face. It hurts. A lot.

"Caitlyn..." I say, practically begging.

"Just forget it, Nate." She says before turning around and leaving me.

As Caitlyn is walking away from me, I feel the need to run after her. She can't possibly have meant what she said, right? This fucking Dylan kid! Who is he to come and screw up Caitlyn's and my friendship. He's the reason she's pissed off at me. I start to follow her, but to get to the door I have to pass Mitchie and Shane, who are still sitting at the table. And of course they stop me.

"Whoa, Nate, man. What happened?" Shane says grabbing my wrist and pulling me down to sit at the table. I glare at him for stopping me from following Caitlyn.

"Yeah," Mitchie says, "She just stormed off, and she wouldn't talked to me."

"Look, I need to go follow her and talk to her. I'll tell you guys later." I say, trying to stand up. But this time it's Mitchie who prevents me from leaving.

"No." She says shaking her head. "I know Caitlyn, she just needs time to be alone to cool off after something like this, or she'll get even more mad." She smiles sympathetically at me. "Now, tell us what happened. Like I just said, I know Caitlyn, and I could probably help."

I realize she's right. Mitchie probably knows Caitlyn better than anyone, so she probably can help. So I tell her and Shane the whole story, starting from when we went to say hi to Dylan, to her telling me I don't matter to her, and walking away. It hurts just repeating the story I feel so shitty right now. And it is all Dylan's fault!

After I finish my story, Shane says, "Well, I don't know what to say, man. I don't see what you did wrong. Wonder why she got so mad."

But Mitchie rolls her eyes, mutters, "Boys..." then turns to me and says, "Well, it's obvious isn't it?" I give her a confused look, making it clear that to me it is not obvious. She rolls her eyes again. "She's getting mixed signals from you, Nate."

Now I bet I look even more confused. "How? What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not so much you giving her mixed signals, but she thinks you are. Because, while it is obvious to everyone else that you like her, she thinks you only see her as a friend. So now you're suddenly getting jealous and protective of her and she's getting mad because she doesn't know why you're acting like that if you don't like her.

At first I'm shocked that Mitchie knows how I feel about Caitlyn, but then I realize that Shane probably told her everything after I told him about me seeing Caitlyn last summer. So I just say, "But I do like her."

"But she doesn't know that." Mitchie points out. "Which is why you have to tell her how you really feel. But in the meantime I will try to talk some sense into her so she doesn't hate you forever."

"But!" I say just as she walks away. I turn to Shane and finish my thought. "I can't just go up to Caitlyn and tell her I love her!"

Oh crap. Did I just say that out loud? Apparently I did. What else could explain the look of total shock on Shane's face. I am so dead.

"You... love her?" Shane asks after a moment.

"Um... yes?" I say. "But don't go telling anyone that. Especially not Mitchie. Thanks, by the way, for telling her I like Caitlyn, man. That was awesome of you." I say sarcastically.

"I didn't tell her, she guessed. It is kind of obvious, Nate. I only told her everything you told me after she guessed." He says.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

Shane and I decide to go back to our cabin and hang out there for a little while. We get there, and see Jason is there as well.

"Hey guys! Look at this birdhouse Ella and I just made! We painted it pink and blue, cause pink is her favorite color, and blue is mine!" Jason says excitedly, showing us said birdhouse the second we walk in the room.

Shane rolls his eyes at me and I laugh silently before saying, "That's awesome Jason."

I sit down on my bed and pick up my guitar. I start messing around with some stuff when Jason asks, "So what happened with you and Caitlyn?"

I look up. How the hell does he know about that already? Apparently he understands the meaning behind the look on my face because he says, "What? I know things!"

I just shake my head and say, "Well, she totally hates me now because of something I said. I don't know what to do."

"Give her a little space, some time to cool off. Then go and talk to her, apologize for whatever you did. Speaking of which, what did you do?"

I sigh and once again repeat the story of what happened between Caitlyn and me.

"Hmm..." Jason says after I finish. "Well it sounds like you're giving her mixed signals."

Shane and I share a look. "Dude, that's exactly what Mitchie said. How do you know all this girly stuff?" Shane asks.

Jason just shrugs. "I pay attention and listen to girls, I just _get_ them, you know?" He looks off into space for a moment, looking as if he just discovered the secret of life. Then he shakes his head and comes back to reality. "But back to Nate's girl problems."

I sigh. "Okay, Jase, I know what I did wrong, but how do I fix it? What should I say to her?" I can not believe I'm asking Jason, of all people, for girl advice. But he does seem to have all of the answers, so he's my best bet right now.

He thinks about it for a moment, then says, "Well, obviously, tell her you're sorry to start. Tell her that you know she can take care of herself, and you know she doesn't need you to protect her. And tell her she can like whoever she likes and that it doesn't matter what you think of him. And repeat again that you are very, very sorry. Because, no matter what, it's always the guys fault, and it's always up to him to apologize."

I think about everything he just said for a minute. "Jase, you're a genius! Thanks! That all sounds perfect!" And it does. I can't think of anything else that would make it any better. It covers everything I did wrong, from being protective, to getting jealous.

"Oh! And you should tell her how you feel." Jason says as an afterthought.

But I shake my head. "No way. Because there's no chance of her feeling the same way, and I don't want my feelings for her to ruin our friendship."

"How do you know she doesn't feel the same? I'll bet you anything she does." Jason says.

"Yeah, and Mitchie says she definitely does. And she's Caitlyn's best friend, she just knows these things about her." Shane points out.

I glare at him. "You and Mitchie have got to stop talking about Caitlyn and me." I say. He just grins sheepishly. "I don't want her to tell Caitlyn anything I've told you."

"Don't worry, she wouldn't do that. But why would it matter? You two like each other, it's just that she doesn't believe you like her, and you don't believe that she likes you."

"Shane, she does not like me, okay?" I say firmly.

"See what I mean?" he exclaims.

"Look, I will only believe it when I hear it from her." I say. I know that's never going to happen, but I just say all of this to get my friend off my back. "If I have any real proof, then I will tell her how I feel about her."

"That's easy, just ask her who she likes." Jason says.

I snort. "Like she'll actually tell me."

"What about your little 'Truth' game? If you ask her while playing, that she'll have to tell you." Shane says.

Oh, my god, he was right. If I ask her in the truth game she'll have to tell me! She never passes on questions. "That's actually a really good idea Shane! I didn't know you could think like that!"

He shrugs. "It's been known to happen from time to time."

Just then, someone knocks on the door. I, being the closest one to it, get up and open the door. I see Mitchie standing there, blushing slightly, and looking extremely nervous. "Hey, Mitchie, what's up?" I say letting her into the cabin.

"Hey guys." She says when she sees that all of us are here. "Um... actually I kind of wanted to talk to Shane. Alone, if you don't mind." She says.

"What's going on, Mitchie?" Shane asks, now looking as nervous as Mitchie. Apparently he's thinking the same thing I am. Is she going to break up with him? What else could require a serious 'Alone Talk'?

But then Mitchie smiles and says, "It's nothing bad, I promise. I just really want to talk to you about something."

Shane doesn't seem reassured thought. But anyway he says, "Guys, do you mind leaving for a little while?"

Jason and I nod, and silently let ourselves out of the cabin. Together we walk down to the lake. What do you think that was about?" Jason asks?

Well, at first I thought she was going to break up with him or something. But then she said it's nothing bad, so I honestly have no idea what it could be about."

Jason nods slowly, and says, "Yeah, I was thinking exactly the same thing."

We were silent for a few minutes, until Jason says, "Well I think I'm going to find Ella and hang out with her if that's cool with you."

I nod. "No problem. See you later."

After Jason leaves, I decide to walk down to the lake and prepare my apology to Caitlyn. Once I have it as close to perfect as I can get it, I decide to go back to my cabin to tell it to Shane or Jason, you know, to make sure I've included everything and see if they think it's good. But when I walk into the cabin, I don't find Shane and Jason. Instead I find Mitchie is still there, and she and Shane are on his bed making out. I guess everything is okay between them, so that's good. They don't even notice me enter, so silently, I let myself out of the cabin, and decide to just go and talk to Caitlyn.

I get to the cabin that Caitlyn and Mitchie share. I'm about to knock on the door when I pause. For some reason I'm extremely nervous. But I just tell myself to suck it up and I knock. After a moment or so Caitlyn opens the door. "Hey Nate."

My breath gets caught in my throat for a moment. She is in her pajamas, with no make up on, and her hair is up in a messy bun. But for some reason she looks more beautiful than ever to me. It's just Caitlyn, and her natural beauty.

But then I remember what I came here to do. So I look her straight in the eyes and say my prepared speech. "Okay, Caitlyn, I'm sorry I acted like I did before. You can take care of yourself, I realize that. And you're allowed to like whoever you want, and I have no say in the matter. So I'm very, very sorry."

All through my little speech, Caitlyn has a small smile on her face, and it has got to be the cutest thing I've ever seen. Then she says, "Well thank you for what you said, really. But you shouldn't be apologizing to me. _I_ should be apologizing to _you_. I was a total bitch before and I honestly didn't mean anything I said. Especially when I said you don't mean anything to me. Because you do mean something to me, Nate. You're one of my best friends. And I don't want to lose you."

I stand there for a moment. I'm so relieved that she doesn't hate me, and that she didn't mean what she had said before. But more than anything,i just think about how completely in love I am with Caitlyn Gellar. And how all I want is to bee near her. So I do the only thing that comes to mind. I go up to her and hug her. I hold on to her a little longer than a normal 'just friends' hug would be, but I don't really care what she'll think about it, I just love the feeling of holding her in my arms.

When we pull apart, I smile slightly and say, "So we're cool?"

She stands up on her toes and kisses me on the cheek. I feel the spot where her lips had touched tingle when she pulls away and I know my face has to be bright red. "Of course!" she says.

I realize that I can't go back to my cabin (even if I actually wanted to) because of Shane and Mitchie, so I say, "Um... do you mind if I hang out with you in your cabin for a little while? Shane and Mitchie are making out in mine."

She nods. "Sure, no problem. Come on in."

**A/N:** Yay! I FINALLY finished this! I'm sooo happy! Well, I think that turned out okay. But I'm really looking forward to the next chapter! I have some awesome ideas that I think you guys are going to LOVE! Okay so thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! And don't forget to tell me what you think! Review please! Okay thanks! Bye!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Okay, so it's been about a month. Not my best timing, yet not my worst either. Well anyway, just wanted to thank the people who reviewed this story, it means the world to me! And please remember to review. Okay, well thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!!

_Chapter Five._

Caitlyn's POV

Nate has never been in my cabin before. And we've never really been anywhere totally alone before. Sure we've hung out in our spot, but that's out in the open, outside. Now we're in my tiny little cabin all by ourselves. And I have to admit, it's a little awkward at first. I go over to my bed and sit down, not really sure what to say. Nate just stands there awkwardly, until I decide I should invite him to sit as well.

"Have a seat, Nate." I say, patting the spot on my bed that's right next to me. Slowly, Nate comes over and sits down. I looked down awkwardly at my hands in my lap. "I feel like I should be entertaining you or something, since this is my cabin."

I look up at him, and he's smiling lightly at me. "Don't worry," He says, "You don't have to. Lets just do what we usually do. Let's continue our game."

I grin, glad that he suggested that. "Okay! I believe it was your turn!"

He thinks for a moment, then asks, "What's the craziest thing you've ever done on a dare?"

I laugh out loud as I think about all the crazy thing's I've done on dares. I love doing dares. And, sort of like this truth game, I've never turned down a dare. "Well it would have to be a tie between going up to random strangers in the mall and party boy-ing them, and going up to random people in the mall and saying 'crack is wack'."

Nate looks shocked. "You did _what_?" He asks.

I nod. "I never turn down a dare. And usually my friends and I play in the mall where we can be seen doing crazy things, or to actually do crazy things to other people. It's quite hilarious actually."

He shakes his head, and says, "You amaze me, Caitlyn Gellar." This makes me blush slightly. But then he says, "Okay, your turn."

I think for a moment. Then I decide to be the one to bring up the topic of love. We, so far, haven't talked about previous relationships or anything to do with love really. So I said, "Well, you being THE Nate Black and all that, we all know about your relationships with both miss Hannah, and miss Alex. So my question is have you ever been in love? With either of them, or with anyone else?"

He seems to be slightly nervous or embarrassed to answer, but he doesn't hesitate to answer. "No, I was never really in love with either Hannah or Alex. But yes, I have been in love. In fact, I am in love with someone right now." He admitted.

My eyes widen. Who could it be? I think back to that song he had been singing before, _Got Me Going Crazy_, and I realize that he must have written that song about the girl he is talking about. And I know, from hearing that song, that he really does love this girl. And even though it breaks my heart that he loves someone else, especially since I just realized before that I am falling for him, I ask him, "Who are you in love with?"

But he smirks, shaking his head. "Nope. Remember the rules. All parts of the question must be asked at the beginning, so you can't ask that question. My turn again." I sigh, annoyed, but don't say anything and let him continue. "While we're on the subject, have _you_ ever been in love?"

I sigh again, thankful that he didn't ask who I was in love with. Because, looking at him I realize that I now know I'm in love with him. So I reply honestly. "Well, I'm kinda like you. I'm in love with someone right now."

He lifts an eyebrow, looking slightly surprised. He looks like he's about to ask who, but he stops himself short. Instead he just says, "Your turn."

I think about what I'm going to ask him. My first instinct is to ask him who he's in love with, but I don't want him to ask me the same question after, because I can't tell him. So instead I ask, "Tell me about your first kiss."

He chuckles, and says. "It's pretty sad actually. But I'll tell you. I was in sixth grade, and this girl, Liz, who was in eighth grade, came up to me, in the middle of the halls at school and said, 'I was dared to kiss a sixth grader, so I choose you.' Now, I'd never kissed anyone before, of course, but she was pretty so I figured it couldn't be that bad. But then she kissed me and I felt like an idiot because it was in front of everyone and I had no idea what to do. So that's the story of my horrible first kiss."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Aw, Nate! That's so sad, but adorable at the same time."

He rolls his eyes and says, "Whatever. My turn." He thinks for a moment, then asks, nervously, "Well, before you said that you were in love with someone. My question is... who? Who are you in love with?"

Crap. My plan didn't work. He still remembered to ask who I'm in love with. What do I do? I know I can't answer, so without really thinking about it I say, "Pass."

"What?" He sounds completely surprised. "Are you serious?"

I take a deep breath and nod. "Yup. Can't tell you that. Sorry."

He's completely still for a moment, just staring at me. "Oh." He finally says. "So I guess you have to ask me a question. And if I answer it, I win."

I nod. "Yes, those are the rules. But I've got a new rule." I say, thinking off the top of my head. "The person who passes the question has to ask the other person the same question that they passed. You get it?"

He nods slowly. "I think so... so basically you just ask the question I asked you."

"Yes." I say. "And if you answer it, you win. So, who are you in love with?"

He thinks about it for a moment. Then he says, "Pass."

Now _that_ I was not expecting.

I have the same reaction that Nate had only moments ago. "What? Are you serious?"

He nods. "Very serious."

"Oh." I say "Well... what do we do now? We both passed."

We both sit there thinking about it for a moment. Finally, Nate says. "Well, I think we should continue since we both passed. No one won yet, and no one lost. So I guess it's my turn to ask you a question."

"Sound good." I say. It does make sense, what he's saying. "Ask away."

"Well, I guess since you asked me, I'll ask you. Tell me about your first kiss."

I then blush like crazy. "Well... I haven't had my first kiss yet." I admit.

Once again, Nate looks completely shocked. "You're lying."

I shake my head. "Nope, cross my heart." I say.

"Wow... I didn't realize there were so many stupid boys out there." He said.

Now I bet I look confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm just so shocked no one's ever kissed you, I would have thought you'd at least have one kiss. I thought lots of guys liked you."

I snort. Is he serious? "More like no one likes me. Never even had a boyfriend." I say.

"Wow..." He says again.

"Why are you so surprised, Nate?" I ask.

"Well, I mean... look at you! You're beautiful, funny, smart, talented, and so many other amazing qualities and I just can't believe what I'm hearing."

"Nate..." I say, not able to control the my face from turning bright red. "Stop. You're being too nice to me. It's okay, really. I don't mind that boys don't like me."

"What about Dylan, he was obviously into you." Nate says.

"I don't know Nate." I say. "Look, just forget it, okay? I'm not any of the things you said I am, and its pretty obvious because of my history with guys, or lack thereof, I should say."

But then Nate turns to me and says, seriously, "How do you not see it?"

I roll my eyes. "See what Nate?"

"How amazing you are..." He whispers. Then he slowly brings his hand up to my face, lightly caressing my cheek. What on earth is he doing? I can't believe this is happening.

"Nate?" I whisper. Slowly, though, he leans in, and I suddenly realize. He's about to kiss me. What. The. Fuck?!

Just when our lips are about to touch though, the cabin door flies open. We jump apart. At first I'm mad at whoever interrupted, but then I see it's Mitchie. And she looks like she's about to cry.

"Caitlyn?" She says, her voice cracking.

I nod at her and turn to Nate. "Out." I say.

"Wait... what?" He says, looking slightly confused.

I stand up and pull him off my bed. "Get out. Now!" I say forcefully.

"But, Caitlyn..." He protests as I push him out the door.

"Look, I need to talk to my best friend right now, and unless you'd really enjoy listening to us talk about nail polish... and our periods... and BOYS, then I suggest you leave."

He sighs. "Fine, fine. I'm going."

I slam the door behind him. I didn't mean to be so rude to him, but I could tell that Mitchie was upset about something, and I needed to do whatever I could to get him out of there. I push all thoughts of Nate and what almost just happened out of my head. I turn to my best friend, who still looks confused and hurt, and I say, "Mitch... what's wrong?"

Nate's POV

As I'm walking back to my cabin, I can't help but want to slap myself. What was I thinking, trying to kiss Caitlyn like that? I mean, sure she hadn't pushed me away, but she probably would have the second she understood fully what I was doing. And now she will probably ask all sorts of awkward questions, and I won't know what to say. But just hearing that she'd never kissed anyone, I wanted to be the guy, the luckiest guy in the world, to be her first kiss. And I just can't believe that she doesn't see how amazing she is. How can she not realize how special she is?

But then with Mitchie interrupting us, and Caitlyn forcing me to leave, I was kind of glad I had some time now to sort out my thoughts and what I would say to Caitlyn when I next saw her. But I was also slightly worried about Mitchie. Why had she looked so upset? I realized she had just been with Shane. Did something happen between them? I decided I would go and ask him about it.

I walk into our cabin and see Shane sitting on his bed. When he sees me, he grins like an idiot. "Hey, Nate."

I smile uncertainly. "Hi Shane. What's up?"

"What's up?" He says, laughing. "I'll tell you what's up. Today, man, today is the most amazing day of my life."

"Oh really?" I say, raising an eyebrow at him. "And why is that."

"Mitchie and I... well, let's just say we really proved our love for each other, if you get what I mean." He said, looking like the happiest man alive.

I felt my eyes widen. "You did what?" I say in complete shock. "Are you serious?"

"Completely. Man, Nate, I gotta tell you, it was incredible. Not just the, you know, physical aspect of it, but just because I love her so much. And I'm glad I could share that first time with her, and not anyone else. You know what I mean?"

"I can't say that I do, Shane." I say, sitting down. "Was everything as amazing for Mitchie?" I ask, thinking about the look on Mitchie's face when she had walked into her and Caitlyn's cabin.

But Shane nodded. "Oh, totally. She was into it. And she was the one to suggest we, you know, give it a try. She just came and said she needed to talk to me, and she brought it up. And then we talked about it and decided it was what we both wanted. And afterwards she told me that it was the most amazing night of her life, too."

I thought about Mitchie's expression again. If it was as incredible as Shane was saying, why did she look like that? I guess just because she couldn't believe it had happened, and she just wanted to tell Caitlyn right away. That had to be it, right? She wasn't hurt or anything. She was fine. If Shane was saying it was all good, then it had to be right?

"Well, then, I'm happy for you, Shane." I say.

Shane just grins and says, "Well, I'm tired, man. I think I'm gonna go to bed."

I nod. "Okay. Good night." He lies down on his bed. I follow his actions and lie on my bed. Finally, I hear Shane's snoring, the sign that he's fully asleep. I sigh loudly, and think about everything that had happened that night.

Everything that Shane had told me, well it got me thinking. About Caitlyn. Don't get me wrong, I love her for much more than just her looks. But she is beautiful, there's no denying it. And well, with that almost kiss, and Shane talking about having sex with Mitchie, it just made me think about someday, maybe, if Caitlyn would ever like me as more than a friend, possibly doing something like that with her.

I sit up suddenly, not believing what I just thought. I'd never seriously thought about having sex with someone before. I mean, sure I'd had girlfriends that I had been attracted to, but I'd never seriously considered having sex with them. But I realized that I love Caitlyn so much, that if we did, someday, get together, I would want to share that with her, and only her. Because she's amazing. Not because I'm a pervert who just wants her for sex. I really don't look at her just for sex. But if the situation presented itself, and she felt comfortable, I would want to share something that special with her. Because I truly love her.

I slowly lie back down and start to fall asleep, Caitlyn's beautiful face filling my thoughts. And needless to say, my dreams are all about her.

**A/N:** Well, this chapter is insanely short, and sort of a filler, but I promise the next one will be very interesting. We get to hear what Mitchie has to say about all of this, and maybe we'll see some more wonderful Naitlyn stuff. So sorry this chapter is so suckie, but please review and tell me what you think!!! And look out for the next chapter because I can promise you, you will not want to miss it! Well thanks for reading! Now click the pretty little review button pretty please and leave me something... anything! Okay I'll shut up now!


End file.
